the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Plantain Republic
The 'Plantain Republic '''is a fictional small Caribbean island country that first appeared in The Mask: The Animated Series season 2 episode, Mr. Mask Goes to Washington. Government The Plantainian government is a military dictatorship ruled by Sammy De Coco, the main antagonist of Mr. Mask Goes to Washington. His regime is shown to be ruthless and oppressive as the people are shown to live in small huts while De Coco enjoys luxurious manners such as riding in a limo with bodyguards and getting the last food when being a guest at a party. The Plantain Republic doesn't allow visitors as the welcome sign says "Welcome to the Plantain Republic" with Sammy De Coco's head saying, "Now Go Away!" The Plantainian military may have rule over its citizens and De Coco does show his power over others, but it's small in manpower and weaponry and really primitive as their main military vehicles are a few World War l-era biplanes, medieval catapults and one modern tank. US/Plantain Republic War The United States and the Plantain Republic had a short war due to The Mask causing tensions with its dictator, Sammy De Coco, with his usually wacky antics during the episode, Mr. Mask Goes to Washington. First by starting a food fight during a White House dinner party with De Coco and many other politicians over the last deviled egg, and wanting an apology from The Mask the next day for his stunt, but refuses. When The Mask became the interim president when the current president is out on a trip, Sammy De Coco stormed into the White House and stills demand an apology. The Mask tricked him with a sad, heart touching stunt of jumping off the Oval Office window, causing De Coco to apologize to him, but The Mask called him "Porky", a nickname De Coco hates, and gives him a big kiss, making him furious. The two had a fight and the Mask pushed De Coco over the limit, declaring war on America. The Mask was skeptical at first due to the Plantain Republic's small size, but De Coco showed his angry intentions by sinking his nightclub/casino steamboat in the Potomac River, causing The Mask to get revenge on De Coco and his country. The Mask traveled to the Plantain Republic island and started a battle with De Coco's army. But due to The Mask's powers and the Plantain military's small size and primitive weaponry, the battle was short. De Coco surrendered with a white flag. The Mask and De Coco made a treaty of peace, ending the war. But The Mask still calls De Coco "Porky", much to his tired annoyance. Trivia *The Plantain Republic could be a parody of such Caribbean Island dictatorships such as Cuba and the Dominican Republic. *The Plantain Republic is mentioned in the season 2 finale, Counterfeit Mask. When the plane hijackers revealed they're members of The Plantain Republic Liberation Army. Revealing that Sammy De Coco is still in power and that many Plantainian citizens are against his regime. Gallery File:Plantain Republic WWl Bi-planes.PNG|Plantain Republic Bi-planes File:Welcome Sign (defaced).PNG|Welcome to the Plantain Republic sign File:Plantain Republic Army (catapult).PNG|Sammy De Coco and his soldiers firing at The Mask with a catapult filled with coconuts. PlantainPlanesMaskimage.png|Bi-planes chasing the Mask, similar to the bi-plane scene from the film, ''North to Northwest. DeCocoTankimage.png|De Coco's tank; his last line of defense. PlantainSoldiersimage.png|Plantain soldiers captures the Mask. Category:Locations Category:The Mask: The Animated Series Category:Location